Princess, Will You Be My Valentine?
by Windrises
Summary: Kuroyukihime tries to ask Haruyuki to be her Valentine's Day date, but that fails. Thankfully, Megumi has a better idea.


Note: Accel World is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise and is based on a manga by Reki Kawahara.

Valentine's Day was coming up and Kuroyukihime was excited about that. She was hoping that she could get her crush, Haruyki, to agree to go out with her. Her and Haruyuki's other friends were invited to Haruyuki's house for a little party.

Kuroyukihime thought it would be a good chance to ask Haruyuki out. She went to the house, wearing a fancy black dress. She knocked on the door.

Takumu opened the door and said, "Welcome in. Haruyuki's digging leftovers out of a trash can."

Kuroyukihime said, "Um, charming."

Takumu replied, "I had a pretty similar reaction. Haruyuki's a great best friend, but not the type of person that you want to have dinner with."

Kuroyukihime looked at Takumu and noticed that he was carrying flowers. She asked, "Are you planning on giving those to somebody?"

Takumu tried to not look nervous while saying, "Yeah, I'm going to give them to Chiyuri. I'm going to ask her to celebrate Valentine's Day with me."

Kuroyukihime replied, "I'm going to ask Haruyuki."

Takumu responded, "Best of luck."

Kuroyukihime replied, "I wish the same for you."

A few minutes later, Chiyuri knocked on the door. Takumu opened the door and said, "Hi Chiyuri. You look beautiful today."

Chiyuri replied, "Oh, thank you." Takumu handed her the flowers.

Haruyuki walked into the living room and said, "I had a great dinner."

Takumu replied, "Yeah right. You weren't eating fresh food. You were eating food that came from-" Haruyuki covered up his face, so that the girls wouldn't find out.

Chiyuri looked at her friends and said, "So, are we going to discuss our holiday plans?" She looked around and saw that her friends all had nervous looks on their faces. She figured that since her friends were so shy, that she'd have to be the one to step up. She looked at Haruyuki and handed him a Valentine. She asked, "Will you be my valentine?"

Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, and Takumu all had surprised looks on their faces. Haruyuki was flattered, but the other two were jealous and upset. Haruyuki said, "I'd be honored to be go out with you."

Chiyuri replied, "That's wonderful news."

Takumu stood up and said, "Hold on." He looked at Chiyuri and said, "I was going to ask you out."

Chiyuri replied, "I'm sorry, but you're not the type of person that I want to date."

Takumu straightened his tie and said, "I understand." He ripped Haruyuki's dictionary in half and walked out.

Kuroyukihime had a lot of confused emotions. She wondered if she should bring up that she wanted to go out with Haruyuki. She tried to be subtle, by asking Haruyuki, "Is there anybody else that you'd rather go out with?"

Haruyuki thought about it and said, "I don't think so."

Kuroyukihime replied, "I understand." She walked out.

Kuroyukihime walked outside. She was feeling lonely and felt the need to have a friend to talk to, so she called Megumi.

Megumi picked up her phone and said, "Hi Kuroyukihime. What's going on?"

Kuroyukihime said, "To be honest, I feel rather lonely."

Megumi replied, "Aww, you miss me, don't you?"

Kuroyukihime smiled and said, "You're the only one who can correctly guess my feelings." She looked at a nearby clock and said, "It's almost six thirty, so it might be too late for dinner."

Megumi replied, "No way. Even midnight wouldn't be too late for me, as long as I'm with you."

Kuroyukihime responded, "You're the best. I'll meet you there."

About twenty minutes later, Kuroyukihime and Megumi met up at their favorite fast food place. They ordered their meals and sat down. Kuroyukihime said, "I really appreciate that you agreed to meet up with me."

Megumi replied, "Of course. You know you're my favorite person. So, what made you feel lonely. Does this have to do with that Haruyuki guy?"

Kuroyukihime nervously said, "Yes."

Megumi punched the table and replied, "If that jerk broke your heart, I'll tear his couch to shreds."

Kuroyukihime replied, "Takumu beat you to it."

Megumi asked, "So, what happened?"

Kuroyukihime said, "I was going to ask Haruyuki out. I wanted him to be my Valentine's Day date." Megumi used her hand to cover up her jealous anger. Kuroyukihime said, "However, Chiyuri asked him out and he agreed to date her. He claimed that there's nobody else that he'd rather date. That means that I won't win ver his heart and I don't have a Valentine's Day date."

Megumi paused and realized that this could be her big chance to ask Kuroyukihime out. It's something that she wanted to do for months. Now that Haruyuki was out of the way, she figured that she had a chance. She said, "This may sound unexpected and weird, but what about the two of us being each other's Valentine's Day date?"

Kuroyukihime said, "Good idea. Going out with a friend will be less stressful than going on a date."

Megumi sarcastically replied, "Oh, of course. It's not like I was asking out the love of my life or anything."

Kuroyukihime didn't know that Megumi was being sarcastic. She said, "Thank you for this idea. I don't need a silly date. I just need my best friend." Megumi realized that Kuroyukihime was basically calling her better than Haruyuki. Even though she hadn't won her crush's heart, she felt like she was a big step closer.

A few days later, it was Valentine's Day. Kuroyukihime was planning on coming to Megumi's house for their Valentine's Day date. Since she still viewed Megumi as a friend, she didn't feel the need to dress fancy. She wore a black t-shirt and a blue skirt. She drove to Megumi's house and knocked on the door.

Megumi opened the door, wearing a fancy black dress. Kuroyukihime said, "Wow, you look so fancy. You make me feel bad for dressing so casually."

Megumi replied, "No problem. Come in."

Kuroyukihime looked around Megumi's living room and saw that she really gotten into the spirit of the holiday. The living room was decorated with heart designs, stuffed animals, valentines, and heart-shaped candy. She said, "This is quite the room."

Megumi replied, "Thank you. Since Haruyuki gave you such a lousy rejection, I wanted to give you the best possible Valentine's Day."

Kuroyukihime said, "Aww, you're such an amazing friend. I would of been so lonely and sad, if it wasn't for you."

Kuroyukihime and Megumi sat on the couch. Kuroyukihime handed Megumi a Valentine's Day card. Megumi read it aloud, "Dear Megumi, friendship is a type of magic that you helped me obtain. Your generosity never fails to shine out. Whenever somebody lets me down, I can always count on you to be the one who will make my cheerfulness rise up and shine out."

Kuroyukihime said, "I hope that the letter didn't sound too corny."

Megumi shook her head and replied, "It was beautiful." She handed a Valentine's Day card to her crush.

Kuroyukihime said, "I'll read it aloud." Megumi smiled. Kuroyukihime started reading it. It said, "Dear Kuroyukihime, Your name means that you're the Black Snow Princess. However, you're more than a princess to me. You're the Queen of my heart. The type of admiration that I have for you is stronger than any muscle could ever be. Our time together is a magical treat that my heart never wants to let go of. I can't think of anybody that I'd rather have be my Valentine."

Megumi replied, "I hope that my card is good enough."

Kuroyukihime was deeply touched by what Megumi had wrote. She had always thought of Megumi as a close friend, but Megumi viewed her as the love of her life. Both had a strong liking for each other, but Megumi's had always been more romantic. Kuroyukihime said, "Megumi, I'm sorry."

Megumi looked at her and asked, "Why?"

Kuroyukihime said, "I agreed to be your Valentine's Day date, because I was upset over losing Haruyuki. You actually had a genuine, beautiful reason to ask me out. You wanted me to be your Valentine's Day date, for real. I was too clueless to pick up on that."

Megumi put her hand on her friend's shoulder and replied, "There's no reason to feel bad."

Kuroyukihime said, "Megumi, you have feelings for me, don't you?"

Megumi replied, "No offense, but I haven't been hiding them. Everytime you would gush about Haruyuki, I would angrily growl."

Kuroyukihime sighed and said, "It's my fault for being dumb."

Megumi lifted her friend's chin up and said, "You're not dumb."

Kuroyukihime took a long pause, so that she could sort her feelings out. She looked at Megumi and asked, "Can you forgive me for being so clueless? I'm sorry for not realizing that you liked me more than anybody else. I thought that Haruyuki loved me and that you were my best friend, but those positions have been reversed."

Megumi replied, "Of course I forgive you."

Kuroyukihime held hands with Megumi while saying, "I'm glad that you asked me to be your Valentine's Day date."

Megumi asked, "Really?"

Kuroyukihime said, "Megumi, as a loyal best friend, you've taught me a lot. Tonight, you made me realize something very important. Haruyuki isn't the one I'm meant to be with." Megumi smiled. Kuroyukihime said, "The one I'm mean to be with is you."

Megumi nervously asked, "Are you sure that you really mean that? You've been a lot of confused emotions."

Kuroyukihime replied, "In my darkest days, you were always the positive light that I could count on. Nobody has ever shown more respect or love for me. The thought of being your best friend is an honor. However, the honor of being the love of your life is an honor higher than being a princess."

Megumi blushed. She felt like she was in paradise. She looked at Kuroyukihime and said, "I love you."

Kuroyukihime replied, "I love you too. I don't just want to be your Valentine's Day date. I want to date you, on a regular basis."

Megumi stood up and said, "Excuse me." She went to the hallway and did the biggest victory dance of her life. She was hoping that Kuroyukihime couldn't see her, but she was close enough for her to see the dancing.

Kuroyukihime went into the hallway and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Megumi said, "Of course." The two happy women did a victory dance together. They felt like each other's princess. Kuroyukihime was expecting a Valentine's Day of friendship, but she got the most romantically wonderful day of her life, so far.


End file.
